This invention relates to a heater for a liquid crystal element.
The working characteristic of a liquid crystal element is greatly affected by the environmental temperature. As the temperature decreases, the responsiveness of the element is reduced and when the temperature reaches approximately -30.degree. C., this results in a difficulty in actual use. However, the liquid crystal element is not always used only in the environment of normal temperature, and for example, for those used as various displays for automobiles, they are desired to provide normal operation even at a temperature of approximately -30.degree. C.
In the past, in liquid crystal elements used under the environmental conditions as described above, a heat generating body is integrally disposed about the element, to which current is applied to thereby protect it from an environment of low temperature. However, this method makes it difficult to bring the whole element to an even temperature, thus failing to obtain a satisfactory result.
This invention has been achieved to cope with these circumstances. It is an object of the invention to provide a heater for a liquid crystal element which involves no difficulty in actual use even under the environment of low temperature.